HelgaxBrainy
by MeekinPink
Summary: Brainy has an actual girlfriend, how will Helga react to this?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own nor am I affiliated with the makers of Hey Arnold!**_

Helga stared at the back of Arnold's head intensely and sighed dreamily. The teacher was talking but she couldnt make out anything he was saying. Arnold turned and Helga was still lost in her thoughts.

"Oh Arnold," she said soothingly.

"Uh, Helga? Helga?" Arnold said, snapping Helga out her trance.

"I mean uh... oh... what do you want football head?!"

"Here," Arnold said passing her papers, "Mr. Dickson said pass these down."

Gerald snickered after Arnold said the teachers name. Arnold looked over at him and shook his head. Gerald shrugged. Helga took a paper and handed the rest back. Arnold turned back and smiled at Helga. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you looking at Arnoldo?"

"Nothing Helga."

Helga growled and turned her head. She turned back to find Arnold doing his work. Helga smiled, knowing exactly why Arnold was smiling at her. Last year, in the 8th grade, Helga admitted to Arnold that she had a crush on him. She started to think about that day.

"Come on Helga. Admit it. Every girl there did."

"Nope. Not me."

"Yes you did!"

"No, Arnold, I didnt."

"But you kissed me on the FT_i_ tower."

"I told you, it was the heat of the moment! I thought we were going to die!"

"We were perfectly safe."

"Whatever." Helga said walking away then Arnold blocked her path. "Move it football head."

"Drop the act Helga! I know you sent that letter. You're the only other girl who knows me so well in this whole school!"

"Maybe...uhhh..." Helga stammered. She did write the letter and "accidentally" sent it to him. "I did not."

"Oh come on. Unless there's a _boy _who's secretly in love with me and-"

"Boy! That's it! Eugene!"

"Eugene?"

"Yeah. He's gay."

"Eugene is not gay!"

"Yes he is! You know it Arnold! Remember when he-"

Arnold kissed Helga tenderly. He panicked, not wanting to remember what Eugene had done.

"Arnold!" Helga said, shocked.

"Uhm, I uh...tripped. Over my shoelace!"

Helga looked down. Arnold's shoes didn't even have laces. She blushed and smiled. "Arnold kissed me on his own free will!" She covered her face.

"I knew you had a crush on me."

"Okay fine. I _did. _But I'm into a different boy now. He's much smarter and hotter than you." Helga said, lying thru her teeth.

"Who is he?"

"Jealous much?"

"No. I just wanna know who it is."

"Forget it hairboy. Get lost."

The bell ringing made her jump halfway out her seat. Everyone got their things and started to leave. The teacher stopped Helga.

"Yes Mr. Dickson?" Helga said.

Gerald laughed and Arnold put his head down and pushed Gerald out the door.

"Is something the matter Ms. Pataki?"

"What do you mean?"

"Most your assignments are incomplete, your head is always in the clouds, its like your in your own little world. Come back to earth Helga. Your going to fail is you dont push yourself, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Your English teacher tells me that you do exceptionally well in her class. Do you not like me or something?"

"No, no its just that, well..."

Helga heard a girl giggle and Brainy's voice. Helga turned to see a girl with her arm hooked with Brainy's. The girl twirled her long curly brown locks and gave Brainy a grin. Helga turned back to Mr. Dickson, not thinking anything of it. "She must be trying to get some test answers." Helga thought.

"Mr. Dickson-" Helga started.

"Here," Mr. Dickson said giving her a stack of papers, "Finish these by next week and your grade will go up."

"Yes."

Helga turned and saw Brainy liplocking, hard, with the girl. Helga dropped all the papers and her jaw dropped. She yelled Brainy's name. He looked up.

"I'll see you later baby. I gotta get to class."

"Okay. Bye Carmen." Brainy turned to Helga. "Do you want me to help you pick those up Helga?"

"Uhh, sure Brainy. Thanks."

Brainy got up and started to pick up the papers. Curly walked past stepping on Helga's paper.

"Hey!" Helga grabbed Curly by his collar and slammed him against the wall. "Step on my papers again, and I'll cut your f*ckin legs off!"

"Helga!" Mr. Dickson said.

Helga let go of Curly and Brainy handed her the papers. "Thanks Brainy."

"Your welcome." He said, wheezing.

"So, uh...who was that girl?"

"She's my girlfriend. Her name is Carmen."

"I see, and how did you guys hook up?"

"We've been together about a month now I guess. I met her at Arnold's actually. She moved in there and Arnold and I had a project together, she stepped in his room and I fell in love instantly."

Helga didnt know what to say. "But you love me. You stalk me around. How can you be in love with someone else so quickly?" Helga thought. She nodded her head. The bell rung for class. "I'll...catch ya later." As Helga started to walk out, Curly smacked all the papers out her hands and started running.

"CURLY!" Helga screamed, chasing him down the hall. "I'll kill you!"

"NEVARRR!" He screamed, laughing maniacally.

It was lunch time and Helga walked thru the door. She wasnt gonna eat but noticed that Arnold was in line and no one was behind him. She smiled and went over, pretending to trip and smashed into him.

"Ouch!," Arnold turned. "Helga-"

"Oops. Sorry football head."

"It's okay. You getting lunch?"

"Yeah. Thats why I'm in line, doi."

"I'm getting a new tray for Lila."

"Lila?"

"Yeah. Curly knocked over her's and he just-Hey! CURLY! PUT MY FOOD DOWN!" Arnold yelled.

Helga turned and saw Curly standing on the table with Arnold's tray above his head laughing. She shook her head. "Twisted little freak. Those meds are doing nothing for him." Helga looked around, seeing everyone watching Curly run away from school security. She hid behind a cart and pulled out her locket. She put it to her chest. "Oh Arnold! You are the foundation of my heart, waking it from the start. I'm making the giant leap, hoping you'll meet me at that peak. You'll never know that I-"

"Helga?"

Helga jumped. Hurridley stuffing the locket in her pocket. She turned to see Brainy. She took a deep breath. "Hey. What are you doing back here?"

"Talking about Arnold I see. Why dont you just tell him how you feel?"

"Why is that your business?!"

"Just wondering."

"Why are you back here? You nearly scared the life out of me."

"Well, me and my girlfriend make out back here. No one can see so we wont get caught."

"Didnt stop you earlier in Mr. Dickson's class." Out of nowhere, Gerald laughed. "How the hell did he hear that from back here?" Helga looked around Brainy, realizing that Gerald laughed becuz Curly had both the school guards handcuffed.

"Can you leave so me and my girlfriend can make out?"

"I dont see your girl nowhere. Come on Brainy. Is she just using you? 'Cuz that's not cool."

"She's not using me. She loves me."

"I've seen this before Brainy. I-"

"Look Helga, I know that you saved Arnold from that girl at the beach but please, this is real. She's not using me and I love her. Don't ruin this for me."

"Excuse me?"

"I know how you are."

"No you dont."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you dont."

"Helga come on, I used to stalk you. You know I know you."

"Yeah._ YOU _stalked _ME_! Okay! Get that right. Not the other way around."

"Helga I-"

"Brainy!"

"Carmen!" Brainy picked up Carmen and swung her around. "Excuse us Helga." Brainy said, pushing past Helga.

"Son of a b**ch." Helga said.

_*****AUTHOR'S NOTE::*** **_I'm really tired and I tried to stay up becuz I didnt want to put this is chapters becuz if I did, I probably wouldnt finish it. Anyways, I'm going to bed now. I will finish this tho. I'm actually into this myself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own nor am I affiliated with the makers of Hey Arnold!**_

After being pushed by Brainy, Helga was shocked. She didnt know whether to hit him or just let him be. "Why did I just let him push me like that? I would've never done that before? And where the hell did this Carmen chick come from? I've never seen her before! Why is she dating Brainy? Of all people!" Helga thought. She started to walk home and was being called by Arnold but in a daze to not realize it. Arnold grabbed her shoulder, making her stop. Her defenses went up and she turned and swung at Arnold.

"Yo! What was that for?!" Arnold said, backing up.

"Oh. Sorry Arnold. Dont be sneaking up on me like that. What do you want?"

"It's going to rain soon, do you want a ride home?"

"Nah. I'm okay."

"Are you sure? It's going to be a thunderstorm coming. School is closed tomorrow for caution."

"That's nice Arnold but-" Helga stopped. She saw Brainy and Carmen walking to Brainy's hoopty. Helga watched them like a hawk. They were talking and Helga was close enough to read they're lips.

"Who was that girl you were talking to in the cafeteria at lunch?" Carmen was saying.

"Oh, nobody." Brainy said.

"Nobody!? Why that no good..." Helga said, shaking her fists.

"Who are you talking to Helga?" Arnold asked.

Helga looked up at Arnold, then back at Brainy and Carmen.

"Brainy, it's okay, you can tell me. I wont get mad."

"You sound irritated."

"I'm not. Well, I am. But not becuz of you. I could never get mad at you."

"Why are you mad?"

"That Curly kid. He knocked me over running away from school security. He's a bad egg I tell yah."

"I know. I went to school with that freak in elementary. He's a bit of an oddball."

Helga scoffed. "Your one to talk!"

Arnold looked over in Helga's direction. He looked at Helga then back at Brainy and Carmen. He didnt get why she was staring at them. "Hey Carmen! Brainy!" Arnold said walking over there.

"Arnold!"

"Yes Helga?"

"I thought you were..." An idea popped in Helga's head. She wanted to find out more about Carmen and why Brainy is swooned over her. "I thought you were giving me a ride home."

"Do you want one?"

"Yeah. I want to come over your place. I havent seen your grandmother in ages."

"Yeah sure. My grandpa should be here any minute. I'll be right back."

Helga watched Arnold run over to Brainy and Carmen. Arnold shook Brainy's hand and hugged Carmen. "What the hell?"

"Hey whats up Arnold?" Brainy said.

"Nothing. Waiting for my grandpa. You leaving with Brainy, Carmen?"

"Yeah. Tell Phil and Gertie I'll be home by 8."

"Sure thing. But you know they want you to call then grandma and grandpa. It's okay."

"Maybe to you Arnold but they're not my grandparents. It just feels weird to me."

"I understand."

Brainy looked over and saw Helga staring at him. He smiled and waved at her. Helga shifted from one foot to the other.

"Is she a friend of yours Brainy?"

"Yeah. We all used to go to elementary together." Arnold said.

"So you do know her? How come you told me you didnt?" Carmen said.

"Like I said, she's nobody. Nothing to worry about."

Helga clenched her fists. "I'll show you nobody you wheezing little turd."

Helga was about to cross the street to get to him but then Phil pulled up, stopping Helga in her tracks. He honked his horn. Arnold rushed over and opened the door.

"I'm having company grandpa, is that okay?"

"Sure it is Shortman. Who is it? Better not be that Sid kid. I dont like him."

"Grandpa, Sid moved. I told you that."

"Oh thats right! I forgot. Well who you bringing home Arnold?"

"Helga."

"Helga? Helga?" Phil tapped his chin. "OH! The one eyebrow girl! Sure Shortman."

"Great." Arnold opened the door for her and she got in.

"How's it going Ms. Pataki. Is your blow hard dad still a big shot?"

Helga shrugged. "Don't know, don't care."

They arrived at the boarding house and Helga went inside. Gertie saw her and smiled.

"Elenore! So nice to see you again. You never come around anymore." she said hugging Helga.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I have a lot going on."

"I understand. Would you and Kojo like some freshly baked cookies?"

"Grandma, my name's not Kojo. It's Arnold."

"Oh I know." Gertie handed a plate of cookies to Arnold.

"Come on Helga. Let's go up to my room."

"Uh, no thanks. I wanna wait for Carmen."

"Carmen's not coming back til 8. You can wait in my room."

"Fine. Whatever floats your boat football head."

"Great."

Arnold and Helga went up to his room. Helga sat on Arnold's couch and looked around.

"I see you havent changed anything Arnoldo." Helga said.

"Yeah. I guess I havent." Arnold said, sitting next to Helga.

"So why'd you ask me back here anyway?"

"We have a project together. Remember?"

"We do?"

"In Mr. Dickson's class. That paper I handed you."

"What's the project about?"

"We have to make a booklet on diseases with-"

"Look Arnold, I have a ton of work to do, or I'm going to fail Mr. Dickson's class. Maybe I should-"

"Hey Arnold!" Carmen said, bursting in his room. She saw Helga standing over Arnold. "Oh. I didnt know you had company. I'll just...leave."

"No wait!" Helga said. "You can stay. Arnold and I were just discussing school stuff. Come on in."

"Uh, sure." Carmen said, sitting next to Arnold.

"So Carmen, tell me about yurself." Helga said, taking Arnold desk chair and sitting it in front of Carmen.

"What do you want to know?"

"Oh just, how did you meet Brainy?"

"Actually, we met here in Arnold's room. I had just moved in and Phil was showing me around and I saw Brainy sitting, here in this very spot. When I saw him, oh! My stomach started to flutter. I just knew that-"

"Yeah, yeah." Helga interupted. "How long have you been dating him?"

"We met about 3 months ago. We hung out all the time but we didnt start dating, I'd say, hmm, about a month ago."

"Wait, you havent known him that long?"

"I guess not."

"How could you possibly be in love with him then?"

"'Twas love at first sight." Carmen said putting her hands together, and closing her eyes.

"Oh dont give me that-"

"Oh Elanoreee!" Arnold's grandma called. She opened the door. "Would you come look at something for me dearie."

"Not now."

"It'll only take a moment." Gertie took Helga's hand and dragged her downstairs.

"I dont think your friend likes me Arnold." Carmen said after Helga and Gertie left the room.

"Dont be so concerned. Thats just the way she is. She's been like that since I met her. But she's a nice person deep down."

"I think she may have a crush on Brainy."

Arnold did a spit-take. "WHAT?! HELGA?! No way! What makes you say that?"

"Well, in the cafeteria today I saw her talking to Brainy. He told me it was nothing but she gave me a dirty look when I walked past her. And when I walked Brainy to class, I kissed him before I left and she yelled at him."

"I dont think-"

"Oh! And I caught her staring at him when we were in the parking lot."

"No, see I was with her. I dont think she was staring at Brainy."

"Yes she was Arnold. I know she was. If she likes him and I'm his girlfriend...do you think she'll sabotage my relationship?"

"You dont have to worry about that."

"And why not Arnold?"

"Because-" Arnold started but his cell started to buzz. He took it out his pocket but then it cut off. "Darn it." He got up to get his charger.

Carmen got up and started to pace. Arnold had his charger and was going back to the couch to plug it into the outlet next to it. Carmen turned and slammed into Arnold. She fell on top of him.

Helga opened the door to see them on top of each other. She gasped and closed it. "I knew it! I knew it!" she whispered to herself then ran out of Arnold's house.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own nor am I affiliated with the makers of Hey Arnold.!**_

Helga rushed over to Brainy's house to tell him that his girlfriend is a lying cheating rat. That she's cheating on him with...Arnold. She stopped dead in her tracks. Arnold? I will not allow that wretch to be with Arnold. But...I dont want her to be with Brainy either. What am I going to do? Just then she heard wheezing. She turned to see Brainy and Carmen. She tilted her head to the side. I dont see how they could be together, much less she with Brainy. Helga sighed. I've been knowing Brainy since preschool. I should tell him what I saw. Helga decided to tell Brainy.

"Hey Helga." he said.

"Hey." Helga looked over at Carmen.

"Arnold's looking for you."

"Let the football head look."

"He says that you two have a project due."

"I have bigger things to worry about. But I know that you dont know how to worry."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Carmen said, putting her hands on her hips.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Please, inform me."

"I saw you with Arnold."

Carmen glanced at Brainy. "I...I dont know what your talking about."

"Dont try and deny it now. I saw you two with my own eyes."

"What did you see?" Brainy asked her.

"Brainy!" Carmen said, shocked.

"Tell me what you saw Helga!" Brainy demanded.

"I saw..." just then Helga saw Arnold coming up behind them. "I saw her on top of Arnold."

"WHAT?!" Brainy yelled. He turned to Carmen and pointed at her. "You were humping Arnold?!"

"No! No I wasnt!" Carmen said near tears.

"Is she lying?! Were you on top of him?!"

"I...I was but it's not what your thinking!"

"Bullshitt! I've known Helga since preschool! She wouldnt lie to me!"

"Brainy, please let me explain!"

"I dont want the details of your escapade with Arnold!"

"Hey guys." Arnold said, oblivious to what was going on. "Whats wrong Carmen?"

"Your whats wrong!"

"What?"

"Helga told me what you and Carmen did!"

"What me and Carmen did? We didnt do anything."

"Dont pull that goody goody shit on me Arnold! Your not so pure!"

"What are you talking about? Helga, what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I-."

"She saw you two having sex!"

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Oh, oh, so your saying it's possible?"

"What, no!? I'm saying that I never touched Carmen! I would never do that to you Brainy! We've been friends since preschool!"

"Cut the crap! I know you did it Arnold! You even told me you liked Carmen! I should have known that this would happen! Nothing good ever happens for Brainy!"

"Brainy, calm down! Helga is lying!"

"Lying?! Lying?! I am not lying! I was there! I'm not blind like you made me in 4th grade Arnold! My eyes can see clearly, and I _**clearly**_ saw you two on top of each other! Right in the middle of your floor!"

"You've got it wrong Helga! I just fell!"

"How did she end up on top of you if _**you **_fell, huh?!" said Brainy.

"She, I...I..."

"That's it! I've had it!"

Brainy punched Arnold. Helga, Carmen, and Arnold gasped. Brainy took his inhaler out of he pocket, sucked in some air, then started fighting Arnold. Arnold never threw a punch. When he did, he hit Brainy in the stomach. Brainy doubled over and started wheezing. He reached for his inhaler but he dropped it and as he reached for it, he accidentally knocked it away. Brainy saw black. Carmen screamed.

"Brainy! Brainy wake up!"

"Arnold! You killed him!"

"No. No, that cant be!"

"What the hell is going on over here?!" Gerald asked coming from nowhere.

"Arnold knocked the wind out of Brainy! He's not breathing! Call the ambulance!"

Arnold put his back to the brick wall and looked down at Brainy. He couldnt believe what he'd just done. Arnold sat on the ground, just staring down at the unconscious Brainy.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:: **__Wow. I didnt really plan on taking it there. I was trying to make this the last chapter. My fingers have a mind of their own. LOL._


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own nor am I affiliated with the makers of Hey Arnold.!**_

Helga and Carmen stood at either side of Brainy as he laid in the hospital uncoincess. Arnold was outside in the waiting room, not thinking he should go in. He wants to apologize but he just cant seem to do it.

"I hit Brainy. I cant believe I hit Brainy and sent him to the hospital." Arnold said to Gerald who had just come back from the vending machine.

"Well, I mean...I cant say it's _**not**_ your fault. But you know better than to listen to anything Helga says."

"No. I know. Carmen and I bumped into each other. She was pacing because she felt Helga would ruin her relationship with Brainy and I was walking back to the couch to plug in my charger. We...bumped into each other then fell. She was on top of me and..."

"It's okay Arnold. I'm sure when you explain it to Brainy he'll understand. We've known each other for years."

"Yes but, Brainy's liked Helga more than any of us and I think he'll believe her more. He already did. Thats why we're here."

"No," said Helga approaching them, "we're here because you knocked out a asthmatic."

"It's _**your**_ fault Helga! If you hadnt told Brainy that lie, he wouldnt be in here right now!" Arnold yelled.

"It was not a lie! I saw you!"

"You didnt see anything!"

"I saw Carmen on top of you! What could you have possibly be doing?! Did you trip over her accidentally!?" Helga said sarcastically.

"Yes! Yes I did!"

Helga dropped her crossed arm. Her face also dropped. "W-what?"

"Excuse me!" said a nurse, walking towards them. She put a finger to her lips for them to hush and they all nodded. The nurse walked away.

"Yes Helga. What you saw was wrong. I was looking for my charger and when I finally found it I went to go plug it in. Carmen was pacing back and forth and when she turned, we slammed into each other and fell."

"That...thats not true. Your lying."

"Oh come on Helga. When have you ever known Arnold to be a liar?" Gerald said standing up.

"I...I..." Helga sat down in a chair.

"And the ironic thing is Helga, that Carmen was actually telling me that she believed you would ruin her relationship with Brainy."

_"I cant believe it. It is my fault! What was I thinking?! I dont even like Brainy! Why was I so upset that he has a girlfriend? I bet Arnold hates my guts right about now. He almost got in big trouble. I wouldnt want that for Arnold. I guess I'd better apologize to Brainy." _Helga thought. "Damn. That jealousy bug bit me hard."

"What?" Arnold asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing football-I mean Arnold. Listen," Helga said standing up, "I'm sorry that I got you into this. It is all my fault. I mean, I dont even know why I-(sigh) I'm just sorry Arnold, okay?"

"I appreciate your apology Helga, but it's Brainy you should be talking to."

"Your right. Your always right." Helga said walking away.

Helga walked into Brainy's room. He was awake and Carmen was hugging him. They both looked up at Helga.

"You've got a lot of nerve! See what you did! See Brainy! I told you that she was bad business!" Carmen yelled.

"I know."

"Huh?" Carmen said, sitting back down.

"Carmen, can you give Brainy and I some privacy? I'd like to speak to him."

"Uhm." Carmen looked at Brainy.

"It's okay." Brainy said.

"Sure. I'll be right outside Brainy. Please call if you need anything."

"I will."

"And you, I'll be right outside. Dont try anything."

"Would you just scram!?" Helga said holding up her fist and Carmen left quickly.

Helga sat in the chair Carmen just got out of and took a deep breath.

"Whats the matter Helga?"

"I lied."

"What?"

"I lied Brainy."

"About what Helga?"

"About your girlfriend and Arnold. They didnt have sex."

"Why would you make up such a story?"

"I dont know. I guess I got a little jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yes, jealous! Alright bucko?!" Helga said standing. "I dont know why I was jealous. I dont even like you. I saw you with..."

"Carmen."

"Carmen. And I...I dont know. I guess my mind just went blank. I couldnt believe you had a girlfriend. I mean, your _Brainy_ for crying out loud!"

Brainy chuckled. "So, what did really happen? With Carmen and Arnold? Did they just kiss or something?"

"No. They didnt do anything at all. They were talking about me."

"Why? Did you so something wrong?"

"No. Arnold told me that Carmen was worried that I would ruin your relationship and she started pacing. Arnold went to plug in his charger and she slammed into him. They fell. I opened the door only to see them on top of each other."

"Oh."

"I turned it into a big thing. And I shouldnt have. I didnt have all the details."

"It's not your fault Helga. You didnt know. Of course you would assume that. Anyone couldve made that mistake."

"No! Dont you see Brainy!? I put you in the hospital! Who knows what couldve happened to you! This _is_ all my fault!"

"Helga..."

"I'm sorry Brainy. I'm sorry I did this to you."

"It's okay Helga."

"No Brainy, it wont. Why arent you mad at me? You should be mad. I would be."

"I'll be okay Helga. It's not like I'm dead."

Helga scoffed.

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Just come here."

Helga walked over to Brainy. He pulled her into a hug. "I forgive you. I love you Helga. Your my friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Carmen's my girlfriend now and there's going to be no more stalking from me."

"Until you guys break up."

Brainy thought. "Yeah, maybe." He chuckled. "I'll always love you Helga. But I cant love you that way anymore."

"I know Brainy. I know."

"Could you tell Arnold to come in? I'd like to apologize to him."

"Sure thing."

_***AUTHOR'S NOTE*:: Well, alls well that ends well. I'm finally done with this. Now I just have to finish that other HA! fanfic I got going. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. ;)**_


End file.
